We propose to continue the annual meetings of the Directors of the NIBIB and NCRR P41 Biomedical Technology Resource Centers. This two-and-a-half day meeting is held annually in Bethesda, Maryland. The meeting is also attended by NIBIB and NCRR leadership and scientific personnel, as well as by representatives from other NIH institutes. Attendance is constant at about 150 people. The P41 directors present 70 Centers nationwide, of which 18 are funded by NIBIB and 52 by NCRR. Resource websites are at http://www.nibib.nih.gov/Research/ResourceCenters/ListState (NIBIB) and http://www.ncrr.nih.gov/biomedical%5Ftechnology/biomedical%5Ftechnology%5Fresearch%5Fcenter s/ (NCRR). Scientists at these Centers ensure that biomedical investigators who have NIH-supported projects may gain access to the newest and most advanced technologies, techniques, and methodologies. The goal of the centers is to develop new technology through so-called Technical Research and Development (TRD) projects in a way directly stimulated by the biomedical researchers who function through so-called driving biomedical projects (DBPs) that have independent NIH funding. In addition they need to provide training in the technology use and disseminate the technology. The goals of the directors meeting are 1) To inform NIH community (program officers and researchers) on emerging technologies that can advance biomedical research;2) Foster alliances and establish collaborations between Centers;3) To inform PIs and staff of the P41 Centers about strategic initiatives within NIBIB, NCRR and NIH. 4) Provide opportunity for principal investigators to interact with NIBIB and NCRR staff. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This annual meeting combines the expertise of the leading technology development Centers in the country in an effort to stimulate cross-fertilization of these methods and to expedite their translation to clinical practice and biomedicine.